herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn
'Tigrevurmud Vorn, also known as Tigre, is the main protagonist of the fantasy light novel and anime series named Madan no Ou to Vanadis or known as Lord Marksman and Vanadis in English. As the current Alsace's Earl and the sole owner of the mysterious Black Bow, Tigre is responsible for keeping his hometown safe from any enemies. He is also a prominent ally to Eleonora Viltaria, the Wind Vanadis of Zchted who was his former enemy and his benefactor. He is also one of three main forces during Brune's Civil War after his antagonistic rivals, Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon. He became Brune's renowned war hero for ending it's civil conflict. Six months later, Tigre survived under from Torbalan's naval ambush and drifted to Port Lipper's shores but suffered an amnesia under his alternative name as Urz. Under his amnesiac moniker, he was once Elizavetta Fomina's first hand picked subordinate. Appearance Tigre bears the resemblance of a 16-17 year old male. He is above average in height and has tall, lean figure. Commonly, Tigre is seen in a green tunic with brown leather armor and carries a re curve bow. He also possesses a flock of tousled crimson hair and large, innocent looking hazel eyes. Personality As a man of valor and justice, Tigre tried to protect Alsace from any enemy threats, out of filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the crown. Unlike Brune's other aristocrats and nobility, Tigre lived in an humble and frugal life and treats his people with respect and benevolence, as if they are his family and friends. His love for Alsace is so strong that he willing to defend it all cost even he risked his life to do so and even constantly refused to become Elen's subordinate (as Urz however, due to his amnesia, he accepted Liza's offer instead). However, it is when he is captured as a prisoner of war by Elen after Brune's defeat, Tigre suffered an undeniable dilemma which he has to choose between his hometown in Brune or a compassionate Vanadis. Due to his benevolence, honesty, perseverance, and selflessness, Tigre is beloved and respected almost by anyone including the Vanadis and aristocrats across the continent. Despite his bravery and valor in battle, Tigre is often seen as a carefree and sleepy man by anyone who knows him. He can sleep almost whenever he goes and prefers hunting over military matters, which he lampshades it when Ellen asked him what will he do if he was the king of Zhcted, he simply replies that "Aren't the Vanadis capable? I guess I leave the work to them, take a nap, or go hunting..." which ends in Ellen's laughter. His sleepy face often becomes a plaything for most of his female peers, especially the Vanadis like Elen and Mila who found Tigre's sleepy face cute. However, due to his refined skill as a hunter, Tigre will awaken immediately in the presence of a hostile individual nearby, his reaction in this case is immediate, as he managed to pin down Ellen and draw a knife before she, a powerful Vanadis, could even react. Tigre is unflinching in battle and calm under pressure, usually taking his time and aiming properly with his bow even when the enemy is baring down on him. He is also capable of forming complex strategies aimed at killing enemy commanders without suffering from the scale of difference between the size of his and the enemy's armies, such as with the Mouzinel Army, which, despite being ten times larger than his, did not deter him from confronting and repelling their vanguard. Even when he lost his memories, Tigre (as Urz) wasn't too bother by his stiff situation and didn't complain much. Tigre can also utilize the soldiers he have and analyze every battlefield to know every strategical spots that will be a perfect place to strike back, bluffing, ambush or even stealth assault. This can make him a Field Tactician expert due to his tactics always succeeding in every battle, gaining total victory over the enemy that far outnumbers his army. Because of his personalities and attributs, Tigre got many unofficial positions such as mediator between Zhcted and Brune, also as a Vanadis Mediator as he didn't want to see his fellow allies such as Mila and Elen bickering while he's present and Sofy is not around. History Tigre is born as the only child of House Vorn, a hunter based aristocrat family who ruled Alsace with benevolence. In his childhood, Tigre was beloved by everyone because of his honesty and benevolence. He was also trained under his father's guidance, from honing and refining his archery and hunting skills to responsibility to rule Alsace with selflessness and benevolence. Despite his renowned status however, Tigre was ridiculed almost by everyone in Brune for his inability to use other weapons aside from his bow. After Urz succumbed to his illness and passed away, Tigre became the family sole legacy and inherited as Alsace's Earl. Since then, Tigre was under Mashas and Bertrand care, who served as Tigre's both father and mentor figures. Two years after his inheritance, Tigre lived his life with peace without involving any conflict. Every time Tigre went out from Alsace, he would pray to the Black Bow as his memorial to his late father. In one of his hunt, Tigre encountered a wild dragon and almost attacked by one in a forest. Miraculously, Tigre survived the dragon attack by blinding it's left eye and fled away. Tigre was also among of many generals called to defend Brune against the invading Zhcted Army. In one morning, Tigre slept late until Titta woke him up and reminded him that his people were waiting for him. Just as he was about to leave his manor for Dinant Plains with Bertrand, Titta was worrying about her master/childhood friend's safety but Tigre ensured her that he would return safely after the war. Behind his confidence however, Brune's chaotic situation made him instead worrying if he can see Alsace again. Powers & Abilities *'Master Archery': Tigre's main ability is his unparalleled archery skills that are beyond excellent, he has the longest range in the entire continent (The average range is 120 Alsin, Tigre can shoot far beyond 300 Alsin) with unnatural accuracy, from shooting fast moving small animals or minute kinks in the armor from afar to even manage to deviate an arrow from other archers. Due to this credibility, Tigre was even dubbed as a "monster" in archery by both enemies and allies alike. Unfortunately for Tigre, he isn't much proficient in any weaponry despite his strong skills in archery. He also has refined hunting skills, which he commonly applies to his tactics in battle. *'Master Hunter: '''Tigre is a highly accomplish hunter, doing so for work and sport. Even older, seasonal hunters are usually amazed by his abilities when easily kills large beasts alone that they couldn't do so in groups. *'Unarmed Combat: Six months after the Brune Civil War, Tigre is also shown on multiple occasions to have become quite skilled at subduing opponents without resorting to lethal force, such as his bow, knife and even stones. At one point he was able to grab an assailant's fist, twist it to subdue him and then trip him over into his ally, subduing two people at once. *'''Senses and Reflexes: Because of his astonishing hunting skills, Tigre has developing strong and sharp senses, such that he will immediately awaken in the presence of a hostile killing intent. Tigre's sharp visual prowess is also notable, given his accuracy with the bow when hitting targets more than 300 Alsin away, and shooting down an opposing arrow. His sense of danger is by no means limited to when he is asleep, as he is shown capable of noticing a hostile arrow, grabbing it in mid-air on reflex and then firing it straight back at its user. Trivia *"Vorn" is a German word for "Front" while "Tigre" is a word for "Tiger" in Spanish, Portuguese and French translations. *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Elen (also other Vanadis as well) who found his sleepy face cute while tend to use the "drastic measures" (usually fan service jokes) to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. *Interestingly, there is another running gag is that Tigre will always see a prominent woman (Mostly the Vanadis) naked once, or get caught in a compromising position with them even if he is completely unaware or asleep (Evidenced in Volume 2 where he was unaware that Elen sets a trap for Mila on the hot spring, seeing her naked as he enters the hot spring expected to be empty to take a bath and Volume 5 where he gets a handful of Valentina's breast while he's deep in slumber, leaving the Void Vanadis speechless yet intrigued over his "danger sense"). * Throughout the story, Tigre is the only main character who encounters directly with all types of Dragon despite he is not defeating some of them, from Earth Dragon, Wyvern, Sea Dragon, Double-Headed Dragon until Fire Drake. * Both Elen and Regin have consider many of Tigre feats as miracles. Regin even admitted she didn't think Tigre would die after hearing about his "disappearance". *To date, Tigre is the first and only non-Zhcted citizen who becoming a Vanadis mediator. External links * Tigrevurmud Vorn - Madan no Ou to Vanadis Wiki Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Warriors Category:Pacifists Category:Male Category:Neutral Good